This application relates to the provision of a transmission identification code to a remote entry transmitter wherein the code is assigned in a fashion such that it will always be unique, and such that the transmission identification codes for any two consecutive transmitters will not be consecutive binary numbers.
Remote entry transmitters are utilized in most modem vehicles. In a remote entry transmitter a signal is sent from a small signaling device, typically known as a keyfob, to the vehicle. The vehicle receives the signal and controls components on the vehicle based on the signal. As an example, remote entry transmitters are typically utilized to lock and unlock the doors on the vehicle.
When the signal is initially sent from the transmitter to the vehicle, the vehicle checks the signal to determine whether the transmitter is an appropriate transmitter for the vehicle. Transmitters typically have a unique code which is distinct from other transmitters. In this way, the control on the vehicle can identify whether the particular transmitter sending the particular signal is a transmitter which has been programmed for the vehicle. Typically the programming occurs at the factory, when the vehicle is initially assembled and associated with a particular transmitter. Under some circumstances a transmitter may be programmed to a vehicle later, such as when a keyfob has been lost, etc.
Some vehicle manufacturers have a goal of ensuring that no two transmitter identification codes will be identical. This has a resulted in a requirement for storing all of the previously used codes such that it can be ensured that no future identical code is utilized.
It would be desirable to provide a simplified way of assigning transmission identification codes to remote entry transmitters that eliminate the need to store all prior codes.